


Lamb Stew Bribe

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie makes a special dinner to break some news to Haymitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamb Stew Bribe

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch woke up from his nap. When he came down to dinner he smelled Lamb Stew.

He helped himself to a bowl and said. “Hailey, did you empty Daddy’s bottles for an art project again?

Hailey shook her head. “No Daddy. You told me, I can only take completely empty bottles.

He looked at his wife. “Did we run out of money this month?

Effie smiled and said. “I made your favorite, lemon cake for dessert.

“Oh my God. We really did run out of money.

“Haymitch, don’t be ridiculous. Even I can’t spend your whole pension.

He shrugged. “It’s not my birthday. It’s not our anniversary. If Hailey hasn’t been naughty and you haven’t been naughty why are we having this feast?

“Can’t a wife just want to give her husband a nice surprise?

He grabbed a roll. “Uh huh. Okay, now that I’m properly buttered up. What do you want?

Hailey and Effie exchanged guilty looks. Effie cleared her throat. ‘Well, you know my sister is getting married again.

He nodded. “Yes. I told you I’m not going. You and Hailey go. I’m paying for it, that’s enough.

“It’s tradition that the bride’s family pay….

“Ellie is not my f….he glanced at his daughter. Ellie is not my daughter, niece, sister or third cousin.

“She’s your sister-in-law.

“Exactly. I don’t mind paying but I’m not going for her fourth trip down the aisle.

“Is it just because she’s getting married in the Capitol? Hailey asked. “What if she got married in District 12?

He coughed on his roll. “Your Aunt would rather die than get married in District 12.

Effie said. “She thought it might be nice to get married here in 12. It’s worked so well for us.

“We love each other.”

“She loves Ares.

Haymitch mumbled. ‘This year. So what’s the real reason she wants to get married in 12?

‘Well, she wants to ask if you’ll give the bride away.

Haymitch chuckled. ‘Gladly.

Effie looked uncomfortable. “Hailey, you’re excused.

“I’m not finished with dinner Mommy.

“You can take your plate in the living room and watch television.

Hailey turned to her father as if to check that this was really okay. Television and dinner never went together in Effie Trinket’s mind.

He smiled. “Kid, run while you still can. I have a feeling I’m going to wish I was excused in a few minutes.

They waited until Effie heard the television go on and then she shut the door to the dining room.

“Okay, this is serious. Haymitch said. “What’s going on?

“Ellie wants to get married in 12 because……because…..she wants us to babysit Anna while she’s on her honeymoon.

Haymitch got one of his liquor bottles and downed half the contents in one gulp. “I know I didn’t hear you right.”

“Haymitch….

“Anna should be with her father while her mother’s on vacation. It will help her remember his name after all the men….

“Haymitch….We have no right to be judgmental. A lot of people think Capitol and 12 don’t mix.

“Okay…..but the kid should be with her father.  
Effie lowered her voice. “He refused.”

Haymitch looked at her blankly. “What???

“He refused.”

“He can’t do that.

“He said she’s too undisciplined.

Haymitch nodded. “He’s right but whose fault is that? This is an opportunity for him to put her in check.

“Haymitch…he said his wife will leave him if he has Anna for two whole weeks.

“How is this my problem? If she said that, he should leave her.

“Haymitch, I agree but….there is no one else.

“Doesn’t this kid have grandparents? She’s always talking about Daddy’s daddy the senator.

“They won’t even let her come for afternoon visits anymore because she’s so disruptive. Effie whispered.

“She’s a ten year old kid, not the reincarnation of President Snow. I can’t believe…..

“Ellie says we owe her for all the times she’s watched Hailey.

“Effie, she’s watched Hailey for a few hours here and there. If I leave my kid for days it’s with Katniss and Peeta.

‘Haymitch, she’s entitled to a honeymoon and it won’t be that if they have to take Anna.

He frowned. ‘Anna is a spoiled brat.

“I know.”

“She’s going to be a bad influence on Hailey.

“I know but Hailey knows how to behave.

“Yes, but it’s going to seem unfair when he cousin acts like a…..Capitolista and she can’t.

“Well…I told Ellie if we’re going to take her for two weeks we need to have her permission to discipline her if she goes too far.

“Discipline? Ellie and Anna don’t know the meaning of that word.

“Ellie said we can use time out, no dessert and put her to bed up to fifteen minutes early.

Haymitch laughed. ‘I don’t think I can be that severe with a kid. “Wow, let’s see….Hailey out grew time out when she was four. No dessert? Have we even done that with Hailey?

“No. You said you never wanted to use food as a punishment.

“When you grow up hungry Effie….it doesn’t feel right. What was the other thing?

“Put her to bed fifteen minutes early.

“Fifteen minutes? Last week I put Hailey to bed right after dinner because she refused to put her toys away. 

“I still think that was too harsh. The sun was still out.

“Have you seen a toy on the floor since?

“No but….

“When Anna kicks you, calls me a killer and punches Hailey are you ready to send her to bed the whole fifteen minutes early?

“Haymitch…does that mean you agree to keep Anna for the two weeks?

He sighed. “I guess I don’t have a choice. She’s lucky she’s not my kid. I may not have spanked Hailey…..yet but if Anna was mine, she wouldn’t sit the entire time she was visiting.

Effie kissed him gently. “Hailey is the one who is lucky.


End file.
